The present invention relates to containers for transporting biological sample vials, and in particular, it relates to containers, each having a plurality of shock absorbent blocks and a cover lid for transporting medical or laboratory biological sample vials.
The use of containers having shock absorbent material for protecting the contents of the container, generally, medical and laboratory vials carrying vials of such items as blood and urine, is well known. For instance, the Great Britain Patent No. 2,173,174 describes a package for vials comprising a block of shock absorbent material with a plurality of bores extending therethrough. A separate piece of shock absorbent material is placed at the bottom of the bores with yet another separate piece of shock absorbent material placed across the bores. A sleeve holds the block and the absorbent material pieces in position.